


True Valor

by sabriel75



Series: Merlin100 Prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: merlin100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>With power comes great responsibility.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	True Valor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - gold(en) at merlin100. Still should be editing something else, writing something else and desperately seeking inspiration in these drabbles that keep writing themselves today.

Arthur inspires greatness in his knights and even sometimes his father. He oversees their rise in valor—encourages them. His golden status among the people of Camelot weighs him heavily, but it is always an honor. And he might be somewhat smug, arrogant but he's the Crown Prince of Camelot. What of it?

Except then he compares himself to Merlin or Lancelot or Gaius or gods above even Gwyn. In their hearts, they yearn to serve, not any purpose but that of a greater good and the shine of their acts Arthur notices gleam truer than many actions of his.


End file.
